deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ashi
Ashi is a character from the Cartoon Network animated television series, Samurai Jack. Death Battle Ideas So Far * Ashi vs Akame * Ashi vs Cassandra Cain * Ashi vs Karai Possible Opponents * Ellie (Last of Us) * Nagato (Naruto) * Poison Ivy (DC) * Raven (Teen Titans) * X-23 (Marvel) History One in a set of septuplet sisters, Ashi was born the daughter of a high priestess of a cult that worships Aku. Ashi and her sisters were raised to believe that Aku was a force of good rather than evil, trained since childhood for the purpose to kill the "evil one" who threatens the world: Samurai Jack. But having caught their quarry off guard in their first encounter, Ashi's life-long mission ended after her sisters were all killed off by a reluctant Jack who makes her question her upbringing. It was only being showed the horrors Aku committed, and meeting those the samurai helped, that Ashi severs her ties to the cult and becomes an ally to Jack. But Ashi finds this more difficult then she thought upon meeting Aku face-to-face and learned that she and her sisters are the Daughters of Aku in more ways than one. Death Battle Info As a member of the Daughters of Aku, Ashi was subjected to harsh training since childhood while her body was covered in ash as a symbolic way of being close to Aku along with a mask worn by the adult members of the cult. Her weapon of choice is a Kusarigama, which can double as a grappling hook. After later washing away the ash from her body, Ashi wears leaf-made clothing to reflect her new outlook. She later falls in love with Jack. Aku-controlled form As she was conceived while exposed to Aku's essence, it made her essentially the demon's daughter. It also mean that she can be controlled by Aku, evoking his essence within her body to transform her into a more powerful version of her Daughter of Aku attire with use of a fire-infused sword. Feats * The most skilled of her sisters. * Placed Jack in a difficult moral crisis, though it ended with her sisters' violent deaths. * Talked Jack out of committing seppuku, giving him hope for the first time in 50 years. * Defeated, and possibly killed her own mother in combat. * Took down an army of several thousand soldiers, on her own, with nothing but her bare hands. * Survived massive stone pillars falling ontop her. * Lifted a massive rock to protect Jack from an onslaught of arrows. * Became Jack's lover. * Has all of Aku's powers. * Got Jack back to the past. Flaws * Can be suicidal if it means completing her mission. * Can become bloodthirsty. * Literally a Daughter of Aku, becoming a puppet under his control and initially became his ace card before she becoming Samurai Jack's. * Though she helped Jack destroy Aku, she ceased to exist because she originated from an aborted future. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Adult Swim characters Category:Assassin Category:Cartoon Network Characters Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Demon Category:Female Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Half Human Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Ninja Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Samurai Jack characters Category:TV combatants Category:Villains Category:Time Manipulators